Supergirl: Red cape of love
by Albedo666
Summary: Set after season two, for those who have not watched it yet, do not read further. Kara is dealing with a tough emotional issue right now...and...Lena is there for her. The two of them are close friends...but...could there be something more to it than that? Will the two take the leap...wrapped up in a red cape of love? And just what is Lillian Luthor planning? Supercorp ahead.
1. Chapter 1 Torn in two

**Authors note:** So I am back…yes that is right, adding to my Supergirl creds I will now be tackling yet another pairing, this one I teased just a bit before but now I am doing a full-fledged tale. Supercorp, anyone hear of it? Well in this tale we will be starting further down the line then working our way back. The chemistry between Kara and Lena has always been there…but Kara was with Mon-El and Lena had that thing with her ex and well she was straight. Both women were straight…so what changes? And what brings them to this point? Their friendship will be tested and Lena's mother will go to great lengths to ensure Supergirl suffers…no matter the price.

Supergirl: Red cape of love

CH.1: Torn in two

"No…you have to let me save her!" Kara struggles against Cyborg Superman as he holds her back. Against her neck is a kryptonite weapon that Lena's mother Lillian Luthor is holding, her eyes staring at the blazing building that was L-Corp.

"Now why would I let you do that…Supegirl? It is clear my daughter means the worlds to you, but, you have yet to give me what I want and so…even if she is my own in many ways…I cannot let you interfere."

Kara struggles again but the more she does the more the blade cuts into her causing blood to trail down. The fire continues to burn rapidly chewing at the building and she pushes her nails into her palm just to fight past the pain. Her eyes are blurry from the amount of tears that are free falling and her red cape lies still as no wind is going.

"I do love the way the embers light up the night sky. And given the traps I have laid your friends will not be able to get here in time to stop this. You are on your own Supergirl…and…to think if you had come here with your friends instead of coming yourself…you might have stood a chance. I know you quite well at this point…and…if anyone you love is in trouble all reason goes out the window. That red cape of yours billows in the wind and you jump in…never knowing the trap that has been set."

"She is right. How one like you can be related to Superman is beyond me. Give me a reason to break your arms…and I will. I could just as likely let you meet your fate against that blade…either way suits me." Cyborg Superman remarks with a chilly demeanor that would make J'onn cringe.

This was the original Hank Henshaw after all…the cruel and twisted former D.E.O. Director whom J'onn had taken over his shape and form and responsibilities. Kara uses her X-ray vision and can see the building supports starting to wear down and she spots Lena struggling for air as any oxygen is being cut from her. She stumbles a bit and tries calling out but she is the only one in the building.

"You ask too much…please…let me save her and I promise-." Kara watches Lillian kneel before her and a second blade is pulled free and she lets out a gasp as it slices at her stomach and she shoots her a stare.

"No promise is worth my daughter…only what you can give me now," Lillian says with a cruel smirk that curls her lips. "This is not up for negotiation…and if you continue to stall…she will lose all her oxygen and that building that was once my son's…will burn down. There was so much promise with this building…but…given who runs it now it has been tainted and needs to be rebuilt from the ground up."

Kara was torn inside from saving the woman she had feelings for…more than as a friend…and that of what was asked of her. Lillian was not asking for the simplest of things…if so she would have offered it up for Lena meant the world to her…worlds even. Since coming to Earth she didn't have a lot of experience dating. There was Cat Grant's son…but…that didn't end well. And of course there was Mon-El who due to the air being contaminated there was no way for him to return without dying.

"Time is ticking Supergirl…what will your decision be? I know the man who I used to be would burn all bridges and start anew…relationships were never really important…as the job was always a priority. What makes you think you can be happy…tied to one individual…and given your track record that has not paved out well."

The words cut deep and she continued to watch as Lena was dying and she did all she could but each time she did…Lillian found new ways to torture her slicing at her skin and her outfit was showing more flesh as blood drizzled down from fresh cut wounds. Lillian was pushing things a bit too close for comfort and as she gripped her face in her hand she saw that resolve in her face…that clear cut determination that made this situation worse.

"Time is ticking…and my precious daughter wastes away all because you refuse to give me one little thing…that is all…how is that so difficult?" Lillian lets her face go and she barely keeps her head up as another slice sears her flesh sending her into a fit of screams. It was pure agony she was facing…and if it weren't for Cyborg Superman holding her up now…she would fall to the ground. Of course just thinking that he begins to pull on her arms and she feels the strain…her mouth is filled with the taste of blood.

Lena is lying down now…she isn't moving…oh no, she can't let this continue. For Lena…she would do anything…even compromise the very thing she had been keeping so well hidden all this time. It was time to end this…though…would she be in time to save her? "Alright…I'll tell you what you want to know…"

Lillian pulls out her phone then as she presses record. "Go on…and just so you know…this is going out to everyone…and from this day…your life will be in complete ruin."

"My name is Supergirl...as many of you know I come from the planet Kyrpton…however you may not know me for who I am when I am not in this costume…my true identity…it is…"

 **Authors note:** Quite a starter right? Lena is in dire trouble and Kara is about to reveal the one thing she has managed to keep hidden all this time. But how do we get to here? Further chapters will tackle the close friendship of Kara and Lena and also of Lillian's grand scheme…so much more ahead including plenty of Supercorp. Sorry to leave you guys hanging…those familiar with my work this is nothing new, those of you just starting to read…buckle up.


	2. Chapter 2 Lunch outing

CH.2: Lunch outing

Kara found herself seated in a rather fancy place, well, fancy in her books but with Lena it was probably just a usual outing. Digging at her salad she found her mood a bit down still after having seen Mon-El off. He was the love of her life…and given her luck with guys she thought that he was the one. Due to her sacrifice though the air was made non breathable to Daxomites and that included Mon-El, his mother of course did not survive…but he did…wherever he was now. Lena clearly could tell where her thoughts were as she reaches across the table placing her hand over hers.

"Hey, you ok? I'm sorry about your boyfriend having to leave town…" Kara lifts her head remembering that she had told Lena this. It wasn't like she could tell her that he was an alien and had to leave the Earth. Supergirl lost her boyfriend and so did Kara Danvers.

"I-It is fine, really, he had a job opportunity and I told him to take it. It is for the best…we were sort of drifting near the end." How could she say such a thing…when her heart still ached for him?

"That is rough…but…I know a way that I can cure that," Lena wears this secretive smile and Kara is a bit on edge, this could not be good…she hated surprises, ok so that wasn't true…still she could not eat till she knew.

"Tell me, no wait don't tell me…just…whisper it in my ear if you can," Kara forgot then about Mon-El, if only momentarily, her eyes staring over at the dark haired beauty who was the sister of her cousin's sworn enemy. Her own interaction with Lex, well, actually there was none…mostly it was stories from her cousin, still…his maniacal behavior and wishing to do harm to her cousin did not sit well with her. Lena was different…she wanted nothing to do with the Luthor name.

"I got your attention…didn't I? Well Kara Danvers…you will just have to wait and see…won't you?" Lena's smile grew as she tended to her meal which in turn made Kara put on a pout. "Nope, that may work on your sister…maybe even your friends…but you forget I am immune to it."

Kara looks away feeling defeated there. Very well…if she could not win with her pout she decided another method. "Fine…well…I have to get to work, so, there." Cat had recently returned to Cat Co and as such she was supposed to arrive earlier…be on her best behavior…even if not going on Coffee runs and the like.

"Ok…that is a low thing, even for you, and going to work will only set off your emotional tide of feelings so much more. How about I throw in a bagel?" Kara cursed her luck…a bagel…her weakness. Supergirl it was Kyrptonite…Kara…it was bagels.

"Fine, you win, so where are we going?" Kara finishes her meal after getting her hunger back and the Luthor just winked as she rose up and walked over whispering in her ear.

"We are going clothes shopping…and you can tell Cat I was responsible for keeping you late. Perhaps I can give you some scoop on L-Corp and smooth things over. Come on…the clothes aren't going to try on themselves." Lena pays for the meal and Kara would have got it herself…but she was much faster than her. Oh sure she could do a lot of things fast…but…when it came to getting her money out of her purse…she had yet to learn how to do so.

* * *

The clothing store trip was not how she expected it to be…it was rather fun to be honest. Normally she did this with Alex, but, since she and Maggie were going steady and strong it left little time for sisters bonding over clothes and talking the talk about boys and girls. Alex also seemed to be missing a bit more…even Maggie. It got her thinking they were either hiding something or just going through a rough patch, honestly even with her sister having been out for a bit…it was still an adjustment knowing that Alex would someday be walking down the aisle with another woman.

Kara was straight…and while she supported her sister whole hearted…part of her struggled to keep things in perspective. And yet here she was holding hands with Lena as they head into the particular clothing store and people stare. They were friends…friends held hands right? Kara wanted to say something but Lena just leans in and whispers in her ear.

"Let them stare and think what they want to think, we have no reason to be ashamed right?" Lena's voice sent butterflies in her stomach and the warmth of her hand sent a flush to her cheeks. Is this how her sister felt holding Maggie's hand? Wait…she was in love with Mon-El…and he would return…someday…she had to think…straight…though that smile of Lena's made her heart skip a beat and she wanted to melt into that face of hers. And her body…

"Hmm…oh wait…this is it!" Kara manages to snap herself out of…whatever it was she was thinking and led Lena to a particular part of the clothing store that held the pants and shirts.

"I got a better idea…why don't we start with the lingerie?" Kara gasps not sure how to take this. She And Alex normally started here…plus…lingerie shopping with Lena…it gave her too many ideas that should not be in her head.

"I-I think we should stick with shirts and pants…I have plenty of…lingerie back home," Kara lets go of her hand as she reaches up adjusting her glasses, "besides…lest you need some-."

"I always need more lingerie Kara…besides…it feels good wearing it, feeling sexy, don't you ever feel that?" Lena looks at her and Kara blushes as she turns away.

"Yes, I mean no…I feel fine the way I am. Lingerie, pfft, Mon-El didn't need me all sexed up for him, he was perfect with what I wore…why do I need to change all that now?" Kara was on the defensive and she held herself.

Lena walks up behind her and as her arms wrap around her Kara melts into her feeling safe in her arms. Lena's breath plays against her neck and she does her best to not enjoy this too much…cause she didn't…nope, not one bit.

"Kara, this isn't about change…it is about treating yourself to something that will help lift your spirit, and trust me…you will feel like a new woman after you try on some. Surely you did this with your sister-?"

"Alex and I…we never did this…besides that would be weird," Kara tries to move a bit in her arms and as she does she finds herself facing her. Lena's dark eyes gaze into hers and she doesn't know why there is a pull when there shouldn't be.

"I'm not talking about being in the same dressing room…so…relax some Kara. Besides would you really want to see me without clothes?" Lean pulls away then and moves off leaving Kara standing there.

Kara huffs a bit as she stomps her foot. "No, I would not want to see you…like that, no way, I'm straight!" Kara calls after her but Lena just laughs and Kara struggles to keep it together going after her.

* * *

It took a bit to get the right fitting bra and the matching panties and Kara stood outside the dressing room feeling like she was going to bolt. True girls did this with their friends…but…till now she only had Alex and then there was James and Winn. Growing up in the Danvers household her Earth mother would take her out with Alex to get bras and stuff…but…it never really bothered her because it was never made awkward. However right now Kara felt extremely awkward, like, she wasn't comfortable in her own skin and if she continued feeling this way…it may lead to things she wasn't sure she was prepared for.

Alex was a lesbian, she was ok with it…but Kara didn't know how to act like a lesbian, not that she was one, shoot. Lena was messing with her head…and she looks around watching people pass. There was a boyfriend and girlfriend who seemed quite hip to hip, their eyes never leaving the other. Kara missed Mon-El…this was not helping…she should leave-.

"Kara…I am having trouble getting out of my dress…do you mind?" Kara bit her bottom lip and thought about an excuse, perhaps she should head back to work…after all this wasn't a Supergirl emergency and all…

"Lena, is it alright if I just go…I'm sure Cat is wondering where I am-." Kara finds she is unable to finish and Lena jumps in.

"Oh, I see, yeah go on…leave your friend in a dressing room with her zipper stuck…no I get it, work comes first…I'm sure I can get a guy to come in and help-." Kara of course knew that a guy would not come in and help given it was the woman's section…however…something inside her reacted negatively to this and she hurries in.

"Fine, but I am only doing this once." Kara closes the door behind her and can see Lena smiling at her.

"See if you can work the zipper a bit…and thank you Kara." Kara rolls her eyes but grips the zipper. It was stuck alright. She moves closer to her as she begins to work the zipper more…not realizing just how close their bodies are. Lena lets out a gasp as she looks back at her.

"Kara, we aren't dancing here, just ease the zipper down," Lena's words cause Kara to blush. Biting her bottom lip she uses a bit of her strength to move the zipper down and manages to avoid ripping it, and a good thing too, this thing probably cost quite a lot. Supergirl made no money saving people, Kara Danvers made enough money working in Cat Co to pay rent and stuff…it was enough to go on, but, not nearly enough to buy dresses like Lena did. Once she lets the dress fall down she finds her body moving back against the door noting Lena wearing black for her bra and panties.

"T-There…you are out of your dress now…so…" Kara reaches down for the door hoping to open it but Lena is now walking towards her, her hips swaying a bit as she looks at her.

"Kara, there is something I've been meaning to do…that I've been feeling for a bit now. Truth is it has been great hanging out with you all this time…but…after my latest failure in romance I began to look deep within myself…and…turns out the one person who makes me happiest is…you."

"Lena please…don't do this…I'm not ready…" Kara struggles to keep it together and Lena hesitates a bit…and she manages to open the door.

"Kara…you must have felt something too…there is no reason to be scared-." Kara stumbles backward out of the door and notices people staring. Closing the door quickly so Lena isn't caught up in this she hurries off fast as she can. Part of her feels guilt for leaving Lena in there but she needs to get some fresh air…it was hard to breathe and if she had let Lena do what she would have…how would she have dealt with it? Would their friendship still be intact? She can feel her eyes becoming blurry from the tears falling and she makes sure she isn't seen before jumping to the sky.

 **Authors note:** Part of me was tempted to have them kiss there and then but there is still plenty of ground work to set up, still, in this chapter it is clear Kara is struggling with her sexuality and Lena of course seems already somewhat sure. Will their friendship survive this? Next chapter we join Lillian and Cyborg Superman as plans are set in motion.


	3. Chapter 3 Luthor revenge

CH.3: Luthor revenge

Lillian Luthor could not believe that her plan to get rid of the aliens through Cadmus had failed. The Daxomites however were driven from National City and good riddance. Still…she apparently had lost her daughter in the process. She treated Lena like a daughter for she was one…to her…just a little left over reminder of her late husband. Lionel had always believed there was potential in Lena…and…Lillian had believed so as well. But the good in her still tainted that blood that Lex seemed to handle so well.

Her baby boy rested within the walls of a high class facility for which she was limited to monthly visits…and even then it was separated and it ached her poor heart over. Conversation was monitored any gift she brought was examined closely. They were quite paranoid in believing her to be capable of concocting some sort of escape scheme…when in reality if it did happen…she would not even be there. Oh yes she had thought of ways to break Lex out…but…running Cadmus and keeping a low profile demanded all her attention these days.

"Cyborg Superman…if you are not busy I need you over here." Lillian called out to Hank, whom went by Cyborg Superman now. Hank Henshaw, the real Hank Henshaw had been in charge of the D.E.O. before the alien who assumed his shape had.

"What is it…I was busy handling other matters of great concern," he stands taller than her and she barely bats an eye…to which he places his hands behind his back. Good boy.

"While my plans of getting rid of the aliens in all of Nation City hit a slight hiccup…it has deterred me little from exacting my revenge in a measure that will give people reason to usurp their hero and thus it will allow me a chance to step in with my device."

"Heh, and how do you plan on doing that? All your plans have failed so far…you will have to really up your game just to beat Supergirl." Lillian lets this slide as she needs him on her side.

"You seem to forget there is one person who always seems to be there when Supergirl is around…and that is my daughter. Lena must have some connection to the caped heroine…and I plan on finding out just how close they are. With any luck I will be able to work my plan and possibly gain back Lena as well-."

"I don't like this plan…you are placing all your cards on this relationship between Lena and Supergirl when there very well maybe none to go on. Lillian, Ms. Luthor…do you believe all this will play out in your favor when your own daughter wants-."

"Lena does not know what she wants…she is still young and impressionable and mother dearest will help guide her in the right direction. Lena after all was going to marry Mon-El, that alien daxomite, so…I can easily sway her to opinion and thus ensure her relationship to Supergirl get closer than before."

Lillian can read the uncertainty in his one functioning eye…but…she did not care. When it came to matters of the heat or the human function it went beyond this walking piece of technology who had no humanity left in him. Even when he was Hank…well…she felt he lacked that emotional empathy which led to this whole set up. There was no real difference between cyborg and man. Lillian walks over to a case and opens it…only she is aware of the exact contents…as she will keep it…for now. But the sick green glow fills her face with a nightmarish quality and her laugh rings out hollow and shrill. Now she had to meet with her daughter…and get her plan in motion.

* * *

Lena Luthor sat at her desk; her eyes were red rimmed as she had been crying for a bit. How could she be so stupid? Why did she do what she did? Kara was one of her only friends and she had made a move on her…and this was after them talking about how her boyfriend and gone and left town. Mike, that was his name, it was a shame really. Mike seemed so nice…if at times a bit awkward. And of course Supergirl also seemed to lose someone special to her, Mon-El, she wondered how she was dealing with that and the whole atmosphere filled with that poisonous material…

"Ma'am…your mother is here to see you," her secretary announces via the comm, to in turn Lena easily depresses the button.

"Thank you, but, I will not be seeing anyone today. You can tell her that her company is not needed." Lena releases the button hoping that will turn her away. Last person she really wishes to see after her mother had left Supergirl to die up there on that alien ship.

"Ma'am…she says it is urgent, plus, she is giving me this look…should I call for security?" Lena pushes the button again feeling like her secretary should not have to go through this…especially with her mother.

"Go ahead and let her in…I have a pretty free schedule at the moment. I will let you know, but, keep your finger on hold for the security…if you don't hear from me." She would not place anything past her mother and her wicked deeds.

She waits a bit before the door opens and her mother strolls in wearing that smile she had known most of her childhood and early adulthood. "Lena, it is good of you to let me in…for a minute I thought I'd be escorted out by security-."

"The day is still young mother…what is so important you had to come here?" Lena folds her hands on her desk and studies her. Lillian Luthor was not the type of mother to show up and wish to go to lunch and discuss her day…if anything there were ulterior motives in store and she would be ready for them.

"Well, aren't we on point and…you've been crying haven't you? What is his name?" Lena raised a brow, odd with the concern there…however she didn't feel like telling her about what happened with her and Kara.

"It is nothing, really…please be prompt mother, I am in no mood to prattle on with fake pleasantries as they are." Lena held her composure and her actions earlier seemed but a distant memory. Kara had not returned any of her texts so she had to assume that Kara was busy…that or avoiding her…either way she had to be patient.

"Yes, well, it is nice to see you too. Look…about what happened…your friend Supergirl can take care of herself. She did survive…did she not? You are important to me…you can bleed and she can't, well, lest you count Kryptonite and all."

"Mother, you have a long way to go before I can forgive you for your actions. It is a good thing we do have Supergirl here in National City…for without her people like you would kill all the aliens here and put us on a path of war with people like Superman." Lena saw her mother roll her eyes at that.

"Superman…he is the reason this all started. If one alien can make it living here…why not a bunch of others? Still, I wish to digress, have you had any contact with Supergirl of late?" Lillian had now taken a seat and Lena felt like this was going to be one of those days.

"You mean since the whole atmosphere was covered in a toxic waste spelling doom to any Daxomite left in contact of it?" She casts her mother a hard stare.

"Yes, well, she will get over it. Look…I am only asking because I am concerned. She must be an island…few people probably are in contact with her…and yet…you seem quite close to her. She has saved you on numerous occasions and she is never far behind…almost like she cares for you-."

"Whatever it is you want me to do…forget it…I won't help you in any scheme you are planning against Supergirl. Hasn't she suffered enough?' Lena can feel her patience with her mother wavering.

"Well…aren't we rude, look, give her my regards next time you meet her will you? Can I have a have a hug?" Lena raises a brow not sure she heard her correct.

"Mother…since when have you ever shown any compassion? Growing up I can count on my hand just how many times we hugged and all of them happened when…he…was still alive." It was hard saying 'father' and all…given how busy Lionel was at times.

"Yes, well, your father loved you dearly Lena. Now I will not take up any more of your time, still, a hug before I leave is no huge feat now is it?" Lena wanted to call in security but resigning herself to this she walks from around the desk as her mother stands up.

"One hug…than like everyone else you will set up an appointment next time, understood? And I can dismiss you easily even if you do…are we clear?" Lean studies her…trying to read what her mother was up to. The questions about Supergirl had her on edge.

"You have my word…now you take care of yourself. I still care about you Lena…and…I am only looking out for your interests at heart." Lena goes into the hug and wishes that this was real…but…there was no love in that hug…both of them seemed a bit wary like the other may try and pull something.

"I bet, so, if that is all please leave." Lena watches her closely and the older woman just nods her head as she walks out. Lena continues to stand there till she knows she is gone and checks herself over. There seemed to be nothing on her…still…she was probably going to have to talk to Supergirl about this.

* * *

Lillian had left the office feeling irate over her daughter's stand offish behavior. Seriously, where was the love? Well…Lena would learn soon enough that mother was only doing her best to protect…and no matter her mistakes her heart was always in the right spot.

"How did it go?" Lillian merely smiles noting in the waiting shadows that Cyborg Superman had shown up, no doubt to hear her failure.

"The device is planted on her…and should she come into contact with Supergirl it will latch onto her and begin to drain her of those annoying healing traits of hers. A Kryptonite bug that if enough time is spent inside her system it will make her an easy target." Right now the device was harmless on Lena, but, that is only because she did not wish to harm her.

"What of Lena…she is a liability…you should-." Lillian turned on him and pressed him against the wall, not an easy feat but she can be intimidating when she wants.

"Lena will not be harmed…not yet…not till she has proven otherwise that she cannot be trusted. We need her for this to work…and only she can get close to Supergirl. Come…phase one is finished, phase two has yet to begin…and by the time phase three is initiated we will be rid of a rather annoying caped hero." Lillian smiles as she walks off.

"Let us hope you do not wind up eating those words," he says at her back. Lillian pays him no heed, all was according to plan. Her revenge was moving smoothly.

 **Authors note:** Wicked deeds and shattered hearts…will Kara and Lena be alright? And will Lillian's plan to get to Sueprgirl work? Next chapter Kara has a heart to heart with Alex…while Lena meets up with Supergirl.


	4. Chapter 4 Heart to heart

CH.4: Heart to heart

Kara had stopped several burglaries and managed to stop a cop and robber chase through National City Downtown. She had been kept busy throughout that day so when she finally got home around evening she was exhausted. Mon-El was not there to greet her with that friendly smile of his, his arms enfolding her in a warm embrace and she would settle her head against his muscular torso. Tears welled up in her eyes and a sadness settled in her heart as she held herself…but it just wasn't enough…it wasn't him.

Finding the couch she curls up in a ball finding that even after all this time…she still missed her other half. No one so far had come close to the impact…and…it had all started out as a lie. They completed one another but now he was away…and chances are he would never return…but she clung to a fool's hope. She did not bother changing out of her Supergirl outfit and given the apartment was empty she held onto that shelter.

Morning would come and she sniffed a bit…no more tears would come. Changing out of her outfit and costume of hope she took a shower just standing under the shower nozzle. Her hands ran over her body and when thoughts of Mon-El should have eased her sorrow…it was the smile from Lena that grasped her in this cocoon and she began to do things…by the time she realized what she was doing she was in the throes of…pleasure. It did not sit well with her and she was a tad disgusted she would even do something like that.

What was going on with her? Lena was a dear friend of hers…and…clearly Lena had gotten over her ex and found she was probably bisexual…or…even…no, this was Lena, what would make her want her all of a sudden? Kara got out of the shower and changed into her plain clothes before she reached for her phone and called Alex. She had not talked to her Earth sister in sometime and she needed her advice, needed her perspective.

 _"Hello?"_ Kara heard her sister yawn and she was glad she could get in touch with her. She heard some talking and figured Maggie was there.

"Alex, hi, how are you…do you think you can meet me…in our spot?" Kara can hear an exchange of words and a giggle and felt jealous of what Alex and Maggie had…not that she was…not that she thought she was…it was complicated.

 _"Uh sure…yeah I can do that, be there in ten. Is everything alright Kara?"_ Kara just hangs up not sure if she should explain it over the phone. Taking a breath she heads out. She still has a bit of time till she needs to get to work.

* * *

Kara arrives at their spot first and adjusts her glasses. Their spot happened to be in the park under this huge tree. When they were kids they would often gossip and giggle under here and it was a fond memory of a time when Alex and her bonded. Alex would arrive a few minutes after her carrying two things of coffee before handing it to her. "Thanks."

"So…I should probably apologize for being absent, um, Maggie and I are going through some things, which we cannot discuss at the moment." Kara was worried but tried to hide that…as they were getting along over the phone, but, sometimes it could be a mixture of things like texting.

"I understand…well…I understand now. So, um, how do you know if you are a lesbian…or…bisexual?" Kara knew she had to throw that out there and who better to talk to than her own sister.

Alex spits out her coffee and she looks at her with a flush. "Ok, whoa, where is this line of questioning coming from?"

"I am just curious…and…I might have done things in the shower…because I was thinking of a girl," she squirms a bit in her seat not entirely sure why she was telling her this…but…if she didn't she might just explode.

"Kara…no, you didn't…really?" Alex tries to hide her laugh before she settles into serious mode. "I see…and…this is the first time something like this has happened?"

"Yes…and…lately Lena and I have been getting close, so close that we were in the changing room and she tried to…kiss me." Kara said that part softly as two people jogged by.

Alex became dead serious then soon as she said Lena's name. "Kara…you can't be serious, I mean, Lena Luthor? I have a bad feeling about this Kara…you shouldn't be letting her get this close…not when she can wind up-."

"Alex she isn't Lex!" Kara did not mean to raise her voice but she had…and she averts her eyes struggling to keep her temper in check. "Look, I get it, she is a Luthor…but not all Luthor are villains. Lena is my friend…and…I care about her-."

"Kara, caring about her and doing things in the shower to her face…ok that came out wrong; still…you need to get your priorities straight. Yes you maybe bicurious and all…these things happen, still, you need to examine everything carefully. Do you like her?"

Kara stood up as she gripped her cup and took a sip, her back to Alex as she weighed all that had been happening. Lena's smile, Lena's hug, Lena's style of clothing, all in all she was noticing things that were bringing heat to her body. Still…she was not ready…just yet to make that leap. Much like with Astra her sister did not trust her…even when she was family. She needed to explore her feelings further, but, maybe not as Kara…but…

"I know that stance…you are planning something aren't you? Kara…I do not wish to get in the way of your love life, whatever or whomever it is with…but you should tread carefully here. Lena is still a Luthor and as such she can backstab you and join up with her mother-."

"I'll be careful Alex…and…thank you for supporting me and giving me your sound advice. I maybe Bicurious and all…and maybe it will just fade away and I will go back to liking boys, still, I need to pursue this in my own way. Lena is special to me…so…please hold your judgement till she does something wrong, ok?" Alex seemed to struggle with this and silence grew between the two.

"Alright…and…I won't tell Maggie or anyone else…not till it is necessary, which it might. I don't want you getting hurt Kara…so…keep your guard up." The two hug it out and Kara hurries off to work…she knew her sister was also warning her to keep her guard up…around her heart, which she intended to do. Kara may not be ready to take the leap…but…Supergirl might.

* * *

Lena was working in her office as the hours seemed to tick by. She kept herself busy after her what happened yesterday…trying to work over what it was her mother was after exactly. The hug seemed out of place and she had herself scanned multiple times but nothing showed up. So she went home and still…no texts from Kara. It was rather annoying that the budding reporter kept her distance when she had sent multiple apologies…seriously…she was losing track of how many ways to say sorry before she became desperate.

"Kara…you are being so difficult," Lena sighs, "all you need to do is talk to me. It was just one mistake…sorry if it made you question your principles or sexuality." Lena ran her hand through her hair and as she leans back she notices a figure standing outside her window.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Lena felt her cheeks turn a dark red before she manages to regain her composure before heading to the window and opening it.

"Just when I am thinking…and…no one is around. What can I do for you Supergirl?" Lena had been thinking of calling her but had never got around to it after turning in for the night yesterday.

"I was…wondering if you wanted to go for a flight?" Lena raises a brow as she looks out noting that night was enveloping the sky.

"Don't you have people to save? I mean don't get me wrong an opportunity like this doesn't come up often, but, I would imagine-."

"Mon-El, yes, well…I realize I did tell you what a great absence it was losing him, but, I also know that if I continue to live my life with this hole in my heart…it will never fill up again. So, you busy?" Supergirl wears this smile and Lena tucks her hair behind her ear.

"I don't see the harm in one flight…assuming you return me here after." Lena was glad she wasn't a skirt wearing girl…otherwise such a flight might give too much of her away.

"You have my word, so, come over here…I have been told I give great flight." Supergirl…was she making a dirty little pun? Lena would like to think so and moving over to her she finds herself close to the girl of steel…feeling so secure and her hands wrap around her neck.

"So tell me something Supergirl…what do you think of me?" Lena feels Supergirl's arms link behind her and they soon are floating off the ground. The further they fly up the more her legs dangle as she does her best not to look down.

"I believe you are a hard worker who is trying to bring a good name to L-Corp so people can see that the Luthor name isn't all that bad…that in fact it can be seen as good." Lena smiles as she tilts her head to the side.

"You sound so like Kara…she believes in me just as much. However, these days my only friend is keeping her distance. Do you have any friends…aside from your cousin?" Lena studies her and she thinks over the question turning them in the air like an intimate dance.

"I'm friends with Jimmy Olsen, James; he is a friend of my cousin's. And…well…there are a few others of course. Still…I'm sure there is more to talk about than friendship. I hear you have been…open to new things of late…"

Lena sighs as she ignores the loss of feeling in her legs from just dangling. "Did Kara tell you this? I swear she just doesn't know…ok…you want the truth? Ever since my…well…ex and all…I've been thinking a lot…and…well…do you find me attractive?"

Supergirl blushes and she is not certain how to take that, but, she has to admit it is a side of her she has not seen before. "You, attractive, yes…er…very…cute even, why?"

"Well…for some reason I only seem to be drawing men interested in one thing. And while that makes a girl feel wanted…it doesn't make them feel attractive. I have a mind, I have a little wit, and I'm a strong woman who manages this company…even against naysayers. I want to be appreciated and I thought maybe Kara would see that in me…but…she seemed scared and I didn't mean to. I sort of thought…"

"You thought that she was open to it as well? Listen Lena, I am sure Kara will come around…but…in the meantime live your life. You are entitled to being happy…and any guy…or girl out there would be quite lucky to be with someone like you-."

Lena didn't know what compelled her then but they were several feet or more in the air and below her such a drop would surely kill her. Superman and her brother had fought many times and each time he could have killed Lex but he always spared his life. Supergirl and her…there was this electric bond of sorts and it somehow ran deeper than that of Lex and Superman. Staring into those eyes of hers she felt serenity…and her lips touch hers before pulling back.

"W-Why would you do that?" Supergirl just stares at her and Lena wonders if she made a mistake, again, she hoped not.

"I don't know…I just thought…nevermind you can put me down now," Lena waits but Supergirl doesn't do it…what was she waiting for?

"How about we give it another try…I don't think that one lasted long enough." Lena widens her eyes before Supergirl's lips and hers touch again. This time it is deeper and filled with passion and she just crushes her chest to hers. The two of them float there…lost in the abyss that swallowed them whole. Lena had never felt such bliss…and now…here she was held in the arms of the very savior of National City…and…her newest crush.

* * *

Unbeknownst to either of them the device planted on Lena retracts and goes to latch onto Supergirl's neck. The device buries itself in with a pinch and begins working on her immune system. Phase two was under way.

 **Authors note:** So, their first kiss isn't exactly on honest terms…given Lena is not aware she is the very friend who has not returned her text and has distanced herself, and, apparently Kara feels that she can experiment as Supergirl…so…will there be repercussions? I suppose that remains with you, the reader, as in do you continue and find out or not. Meanwhile Phase two is underway of Lillian's master plan. In the next chapter…Kara will find herself on cloud nine…though beginning to suffer from that bug…and it may lead to some lingering doubts about Lena…and Lena and Supergirl go on their first date.


	5. Chapter 5 Fever and doubt

CH.5: Fever and doubt

Kara woke the next day feeling ecstatic over her first girl kiss. Lena had such soft lips and she enjoyed how they were suspended in the air with no care. Still doubt lingered in her mind that she may not have done the kiss as Supergirl…but as Kara. Now with that option out the window she had to continue to play the double role she had been playing all along. Did Clark ever face such trouble when he first was with Lois? Did he kiss her as Superman before doing so as Clark? Kara felt sick to her stomach…which seemed odd because she could eat most anything and never have any stomach problems.

Throwing the covers off she feels a bit woozy and she tries to brace herself against the wall but misses and winds up falling and hitting her head on the floor. Pain shoots through her and she lets out a startled cry. The pain…why was it this bad? Reaching up she notices a trail of blood running down and she feels like gravity is pulling her down.

"Ok…that was odd…but nothing I can't handle." Kara pushes up and heads to the bathroom and as she looks in the mirror she notes the cut on her forehead. "I'm normally not that clumsy getting up…should I be worried? Oh no…I have my first date with Lena today!"

Kara looked around for a Band-Aid and figures maybe a shower first. Getting in she can hear her stomach again, so unsettled, was she hungry? Giving herself a quick cleaning she gets out and places a Band-Aid on her forehead…her vision now acting up as she places the Band-Aid on the wrong side of her forehead.

"Wait…that doesn't feel right…ok something is really wrong." Kara removes the Band-Aid and tries again this time succeeding. Still…she bumps into the wall and her stomach continues to grumble.

Getting dressed proved to be troublesome and she took a bit longer than normal. Once dressed she finds her glasses and putting them on she can see better…which was odd. She had only worn the glasses as part of her disguise…and…till now had perfect vision. Removing the glasses she finds she can't see again and putting them on her vision clears.

"This is not good…it seems as Kara I can get on fine…but if I so much as remove my glasses I am blind as a bat Supergirl." She shudders a bit not sure why…but…she was beginning to think something may have happened…and it had to have happened last night when she was with Lena. But no…she could not believe for a second Lena would have something to do with this.

Shaking her head she feels that this day just got off to a bumpy start…but…long as she held herself in a good light, all would be good. Taking a breather she walks out the front door.

* * *

Arriving at work she greets James who was no longer in charge of CatCo since Cat had returned. However Kara wondered if James missed being in charge at all or didn't really think much on it.

"Kara…you are late. Did something happen?' Kara knew that her Band-Aid would be sticking out and she tries to downplay it.

"I fell getting out of the shower…it happens to everyone, right?" Kara sees James look off and she felt like such a klutz, but, much like her cousin that was the role.

"Yeah, everyone, no doubt there…right Winn?" Kara looks over and spots Winn who quickly looks up from where he was working.

"Huh…oh no doubt…I mean I just did that yesterday, ouch. So James…you busy tonight? I figure we could…you know…patrol and stuff." Kara had grown used to James as Guardian…though originally she was against it, most from fearing he was putting his life on the line…the other because she had grown used to being the only one protecting National City.

"Uh sure…patrol…take a walk, cause that is what two guys do…at night." Someone had passed by and James fell into that awkward thing that was about the same as her. She had to admit…James and Winn partnering up made sense…and…they did a lot of good.

"Smooth James, very smooth. So…I had a curious question, a very curious one…so hear me out. Just…not in here, can we go outside for a bit?" Kara leads the way outside before Snapper or Cat call for her. She realizes that as Kara she had a job…but…right now she had something else weighing on her mind.

"What is it?" James stands there next to Winn once they are on the roof. Kara calms herself as she plays with her hair.

"What do you guys think of Lena?" Kara did her best to hide her blush just saying her name and all.

"Lena…well…she is a Luthor, and, is a Chameleon of sorts as she blends into the role she is given. Honestly…I wouldn't put it past her to fall back on the family plan of ruling the world. She can only be trusted so far before her true colors show…and while you and her are friends…I'd keep my guard up in case she does something to hurt. I know you know about Clark's friendship with Lex before he lost it, so, every day you hang out with her the more worried I get."

"Lena is not her brother…she is not her mother…why can't anyone see that?" Kara doubled over as the pain intensified but she held out a hand as Winn tried to help her.

"Kara…what is going on here?" Kara refused to answer…refused to say anything about Lena knowing how they both would react. Winn had a crush on her but now had a girlfriend…and James and her had tried dating but due to her double role it was not meant to be. In short…these two would take on any threat just to keep her safe.

"I just had a bad bagel…not really…working on me this morning. So what about you Winn?" Kara straightens up, though, not really straightened out given she might really have true feelings for Lena. Guys, she had been with them most of her life…in fact…aside from her sister Lena was the first real girlfriend…and…now she maybe a girlfriend…though…neither of them had said as much and the fact was Kara was seeing her as Supergirl.

"Well…I want to believe that there is some good in Lena, I mean I do…but at the same time don't you think-?"

"No, I don't, Lena is my friend and I not for one second think she was capable of doing what Lex did…at all. I swear you guys are so close minded." Kara can hear sirens in the distance and fears what will happen if they see her take off wobbly. "Go on, I got this."

"Kara…fine, but, we will be here if you want to talk. Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yes, now please…go back downstairs before Cat feels like we all walked out on her." Kara smiles and the two of them exchange worried glances before heading off. Once they are gone she changes into her costume and hesitantly moves her glasses down.

A blurry field of vision lies before her and she struggles to not cry. She had this, she got this, all she had to do was keep her senses aligned, how hard could that be?

* * *

Kara began to fly but it wasn't as fast and sure as she usually was. She bumped into one building and spun a bit before righting herself out. The sirens were blaring below and she turns just a tad slower than usual in the turn so she didn't veer off and crash.

"Alright…this seems about right…now all I need to do is shoot forward then do the famous drop and stare…no sweat." Kara shoots forward and after not hearing the sirens she lands down leaving a mark in the ground. The vehicles pull to a stop and that is when they get out.

"Hey…move it…what gives? Oh no…it is Supergirl…we have to get out of here. No, we are not, she doesn't scare me." Kara heard all of this and she just smiled.

"C'mon boys…do you really want to go through this…with me?" Kara felt the stomach pains again and there was this ringing in her head. I can't let up…not now, she figured as she hears the guns primed.

"Shoot her!" Suddenly the shot is sent out and Kara lets out a gasp as the bullet enters her shoulder. The crowd gasps and Kara struggles to keep her footing. The bad men seemed to be just as stunned but the Officers had their opportunity as they slipped in and arrested them.

"Get out of here Supergirl, we got this. You should get yourself checked up on…and it might be best to lay low till you are better." Kara nods her head as she flies off and knows that she might be late for her date tonight.

* * *

Kara woke up in one of the beds in the D.E.O. and looking over her was Alex. "You took one hell of a risk out there…when were you going to tell me?"

"I thought I could get by…didn't seem that bad really," Kara can see that Alex was barely keeping it together.

"Scans show you are losing your healing factor…so…if that gun were aimed any lower or to the side you would be dead. Your vision is spotty and your reflexes have slowed down…considerably. Did Lena have anything to do with this?"

"What, no, I mean…I don't know…" Kara tries to sit up but Alex was there placing a hand on her shoulder not wounded.

"You are in love with her…aren't you? Kara, I knew this was a bad move…you went to her as Supergirl didn't you?"

"Noooo…ok, maybe I did, but…I wasn't ready to come out to her as…me. I get it, it was a cowards move but I've been straight as Kara and well far as Supergirl I only had one boyfriend so thought-."

"You weren't thinking though Kara…you are playing with Lena's emotions. And…I still feel she had something to do with what you are going through. You need to confront her…or the very least ask her…you need to take this seriously. You could have died-."

"I know…I know…it is just not going to be easy is all. I mean how do you tell someone you really like that they might have something to do with your illness?" Kara can see Alex grow quiet and she stares up at the ceiling.

* * *

Lena waits for Supergirl at her apartment…she had given her the address, and, she was nervous. Truth was Supergirl would be the first female she had ever let in here. It was a rather spacious set up and why a Luthor lived in an apartment remained to be seen. Truth was Lena preferred the simple setting and a lot of her money went to charities. Sometimes she felt like she was trying a bit too much to take away the name Luthor or give it a better light.

She wore a black body hugging dress and her hair was done up in a fancy ponytail as she stood there looking at the door. Supergirl was several minutes late already and worry began to set in her mind.

"Is it alright if I use the window?" Lena turns and she forgot she had left it open. Supergirl steps down and as she stumbles forward Lena goes to catch her and the two of them share a laugh and slowly part once the two of them stop.

"Are you alright…you look a bit pale," Lena saw her wave it off but she did sense something off, just couldn't place her finger on it.

"I'm just famished…so what are we having?" Lena watches her and goes to pull out the seat for her. Once she is seated she goes to her own side and takes a seat.

"I just made us some chicken and some vegetables. Do you drink?" Lena wasn't certain if Supergirl drank and she held up her own glass of wine as she takes a sip.

"I drink…not all the time but when it matters I do." Supergirl seems to be focusing a bit much as she reaches for the glass before raising it up to drink.

"How was your day?" Lena studies her and Supergirl is having trouble cutting her chicken. Something was not right…and the longer this dragged out the more concern rode in her.

"Great…well…not so great. I've been having these issues with my body of late…having trouble seeing, stomach acting up, reflexes shot, and I'm slower on healing." Lena reaches over placing a hand over hers.

"Why didn't you just outright and say that? Supergirl, have you at least gotten his looked at? Do you know when this happened?"

Lena cared about Supergirl and seeing her hurting like this…it ate at her. She wished she could help her…somehow, someway. True she still had slight feelings for Kara, but, she also knew that Supergirl was special in her heart.

"Lena…did you have something to do with this…you know, when were…together?" Lena had her fork half way up to her mouth when she asked that.

"What makes you think I had anything to do with this?" Lena lowered her fork as she felt a gnawing suspicion.

"It is just…I've been talking to people…and…maybe some of what they say is true, not that I believe them…but…you were the one with me the day before-."

"I see…and does any of this have to do with me being a Luthor? Lex and Superman…this is what you fear…that we will wind up like them? I would never do anything to harm you…but…if this what you feel why did you even come?"

Lena stands up feeling herself losing it. Not only did she not have Kara in her life…but…here was Supergirl questioning her morality…fearing she may have done something to injure her. Lena was not her mother…though…come to think of it…

"I'm sorry…it is just…I didn't know who else to blame…" Supergirl rose up shakily and Lena holds herself.

"I think it is best if you go…maybe this was a mistake. I have a busy day tomorrow, so, yeah…thank you for a lovely time yesterday. I can treat it as a dream cause that is all it was…goodnight, Supergirl."

Lena can see Supergirl rooted to her spot…no doubt she was feeling the confliction as well. Once she left that was it…after all what was there to come back from? She really did care about her…but…accusing her of something so nefarious, talking it over with people and believing if in part about her ways. Once she hears the rustle of the curtain as Supergirl leaves she looks over the uneaten meal and falls to the couch crying. This had her mother written all over it…and it was time to pay her a visit.

 **Authors note:** Supergirl really messed things up, didn't she? Next chapter Kara will go to Lena…try and repair their friendship and hope for the best. And mother and daughter come to a clash. All the roads lead to the first chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 Kara comes clean

CH.6: Kara comes clean

The following day Kara was still not feeling right in the head. Thankfully she had her glasses nearby so she places them on to stop the field of runny vision before her. The wound she had received from that robber had really done her over…and…it hurt like hell. There was heavy bruising and again with her healing factor cut short on remedying this up she had to deal with it as if she were human. This was different though from the other times she was affected by something that caused her to be human like.

Her stomach continued making sounds and her reflexes still shot so things that normally took her little time avoiding just hit her altogether. Earlier in the morning she had received a call about an attack happening downtown. She got walloped badly and if not for the D.E.O. people would think she had been beaten by a gang or even a boyfriend. Kara got dressed…though it felt like it took forward as she had to treat her shoulder with care.

The walk to work took forever and she felt so fragile like one fall and that would be her undoing. She continued to think about last night and how stupid she had been questioning Lena like that. Alex, Winn, James…all of them doubted Lena's intentions and as Supergirl of all people she echoed that.

"Ugh…why me?" Kara sees people staring at her and she smiles apologetically and hurries into the building. The elevator was packed and she bites her bottom lip as her shoulder is brushed.

The ride up was agonizingly slow drawing in a hot breath just to keep her mood in check. She was beating herself up over what happened with Lena…and…she was feeling weak and insecure given how she exerted herself more than necessary to take on a villain who normally wouldn't be giving her this amount of trouble. When the doors part open she hurries out and hands in a report to Snapper.

Snapper was her boss in this part of the building, though; Cat sort of ran things so if something did not meet her approval she would have someone do it again. Snapper was very much like that and he looks over her report of the recent attacks and brushes it off.

"Danvers, are you serious? You do not have a grasp of the material and your witnesses…there are none. You are sloppy and this is below you. Look, there is this charity event happening at L-Corp and I want you there covering it. I want a one on one with Lena Luthor…given this is the eve of the day that Lionel Luthor created that business. Get a hard based scoop and you might still have a job."

Kara felt a bit down and normally she would argue but he was right. She had been drained of late and had been slacking as Kara Danvers. Taking her well written but witness lacking article with her she finds her chair and slumps down in it before she hears Cat calling out to her.

"Kara…would you come in my office…now?" Kara places her article down and rises up…not without effort though. It pained her to move and she felt like an old lady. By the time she reaches Cat's office she notices her looking out the window.

"You wanted to see me Ms. Grant?" Kara waits a bit but Cat does not say little to greet her so she walks in carefully.

"Supergirl is not doing well…is she? I've noticed her attempts at keeping the city safe and it is almost like she is giving up. It is not like her…is it?" Cat looks her way and Kara adjusts her glasses knowing if they were off she would only see a blur before her.

"She is…not doing well, sure…but even at her lowest she can still rise to the occasion. Still…people are looking to her…and she is letting them down." Kara walks over to one of the couches and if she didn't ease herself down she would surely just collapse and she could not afford to let Ms. Grant see her like this.

"I have had many similar days in the office Kara. I have had days where I was at my lowest and the weight of the world was on my shoulders. I have had people look to me for advice and strength and I felt like I couldn't give it to them. Sometimes you need to take care of yourself…before dressing the part and doing the role you were meant to do. I would tell Supergirl this…but…this advice could be for anyone who is feeling down."

Kara nods her head but she has already fallen asleep on the couch. Her body just was so exhausted that it was hard keeping awake let alone fighting off what was happening to her. She didn't even feel the blanket that Ms. Grant had placed over her.

* * *

After she had a nap, embarrassed as she was she found Ms. Grant not in her office by the time she woke up; well, suffice to say she set off back to work and finished what she needed done. Heading out she next set her sights on seeing Lena. Oh she knew that the woman who ran L-Corp wanted nothing to do with her…and who could blame her given her lack of texts and apologies over having left her in the dressing room like that.

Still…as she hurried over she held onto hope that there could be a shining beacon of hope that the two of them could go back to the way they were before. She had managed to set an appointment so when she got there she was let in to see Lena who awaited her behind her desk…their eyes meet briefly before both of them laugh nervously.

"Please come in Kara…I've been expecting you. Close the door if you will." Kara closes the door and walks over closing the distance between them.

"Lena, um, I just want to start out by apologizing for leaving you the way I did. It was a cowardly thing to do…and…I know I should have texted you…and I know you texted me; I have your texts saved on my phone. I do feel bad things went down the way they did…and…I want you to know that I want to make it up to you-."

"I thank you for apologizing Kara…and…now that you mention it there is something I need you to do for me." Kara rests her hands on the back of the chair as she manages to keep herself from falling forward. Whatever was inside of her was still attacking her and it took all her reserve strength to keep from falling forward. She had already fallen asleep on Cat's couch…last thing she needed was a hard spill.

"Name it…I am here for you Lena…" Kara pushes her glasses forward as they slip down her nose and she studies Lena who seems to be debating asking her this favor, then again, given what she did to her she had no choice…she had to say yes to this. Lena meant the world to her and she hated how far apart they were.

"Right, well, there is this charity event being run at L-Corp tonight and I was wondering if you would-."

"Yes, I mean, I would be honored to attend with you. Truth is I came here because I had an article I was supposed to write about you…given it is the anniversary of when Lionel Luthor built the company up and all-."

"I see…so…you didn't come to apologize but knew the only way I would see you is if I believed you were here to…I see…" Lena pushes back from her desk and stands up as she looks out the window before walking out.

Oh shoot, Kara thought, I blew it…again. It seemed like she was quite horrible at trying to keep her work life and private life separate. Hurrying after her she trips and finds herself plowing into her from behind. Lena stumbles a bit but keeps her footing and the two of them stand there, Kara behind her with her arms around her and Lena looking ahead. It was hard to tell how she was feeling rightnow but Kara knew she had to apologize…for her apology.

"Lena, I don't blame you for being upset…I know that it was all a ruse, but, I am truly sorry for how things went down between us. I am truly horrible at apologies…you can even ask my sister this. I haven't been myself of late…and if not for Snapper putting this on me, well, I would have still shown to apologize. Please give me another chance."

"Alright, but just for this you owe me one dance on the dance floor tonight. Also maybe stick with me as I speak to a few people. I mean it is only fair…given how this apology turned out." Lena leans back against her and Kara feels goosebumps run along her body.

"Yes, of course, I promise I will not leave your side…like before." Kara hugs her from behind and the two of them just stand there. Kara knew she was feeling something for Lena…and while Supergirl could not cut a relationship…now maybe it wasn't too late for Kara Danvers. Still…given all that had happened…would Lena let her back in?

* * *

Lena watched as Kara left and let out a sigh. She had not anticipated the way things had turned out, but, she was glad to be talking to Kara again. Her secretary buzzes and as she answers she looks to the door already seeing it open as her mother strolls in.

"Mother…do you have an appointment I did not know about?" Lena was not hiding her displeasure in seeing her mother.

"A mother never needs an appointment to see their only child not locked away. So, did you learn anything about Supergirl?" She folds her hands before her and Lena furrows a brow.

"I learned that her opinion on me being a Luthor is held in the same regard as Superman with Lex, doubt and questions. Still…our…date as it were seemed troubled and since she was questioning my motives…I thought back to our hug…and it dawned on me…you placed something on me!"

"Now Lena, no need to raise your voice, and besides…what makes you think I did something-." Lena marched over to one of the televisions and as she turns it on a screen shows a scene of the hug and upon further close up reveals Lillian placing something on her back.

"I knew something right wasn't going on with that hug, but, like a fool I went with it. You are responsible for Supergirl being the way she is. I was just a pawn…I bet you'd never do this with Lex-."

"You are right, I wouldn't…and that is because Lex would be on board with my plan. You are too close to Supergirl…and…I would think you'd be into men, but, a mother knows and it is a good thing I did plant that device on you. I had my suspicions and went with it. Oh please, don't give me that look, you weren't making it with men and you and Supergirl had that bond-."

"Mother…you need to fix what you have done, Supergirl is looking weak and we need her-." Lena can see her mother making a tsking like sound and moving her finger and she tries to keep her cool.

"You need her; I do not…in fact the sooner she goes the rest of them will go as well. I am disappointed in you Lena…you lack much of the Luthor drive and the ability to shut one's emotions off to get the job done. You care too much for the people…and…in the end it will be your undoing. Have fun at tonight's party…while I'd rather Lex be hosting instead of you, best of luck to you."

Lena fumes and wants to hurl some sort of insult at her mother but she is already leaving. There had to be more in store here…some hidden motive to having Supergirl like this. She could not peg what it was and looking at the time she goes to leave for the day so she can get ready for the party…and her date.

 **Authors note:** I could have kept going but felt there needed to be a cutoff point. Anyway next chapter it is Kara and Lena take two.


	7. Chapter 7 Romance is super

CH.7: Romance is super

Kara takes a breath as she walks into the building. She was to be Lena's plus one there and she adjusts the shoulder bag she has with her. The D.E.O. had managed to give her a supplement of sorts that would keep her from breaking down. Alex wanted her to wear a device while there but Kara adamantly refused as she had already lost Lena's trust as Supergirl. Kara was wearing a blue one strapped dress with a slit and her hair was curled.

"Ok, so, here I am…in this dress…so where is the hostess of the hour?" Kara scans the many faces looking for Lena.

"Kara, glad you could make it." Kara turns and finds her eyes drinking in the beauty that was Lena Luthor. She wore a black sleek scintillating dress that hugged her curves and drew in Kara's breath. It was hard not to stare…harder even more to turn away.

"Right, well, I wasn't about to stand up you up now…" Kara didn't know if the wound was still fresh from her abandoning her in the changing room and all. Still…any doubt she had about being here had washed away.

"I'm glad to hear that. So…shall we meet and greet some of the guests?" Kara nods her head and links her arm with hers. Lena blushes inwardly, least Kara could see, and it made her smile.

"Lead the way Lena…this is your event, oh…and you look beautiful by the way." Kara could not stop herself and Lena looks away.

"You do too Kara, I mean beautiful, so…we shouldn't keep the people waiting." Lena leads her over to some people and while she talks Kara can't help but be drawn in by her voice, her personae…it was like being hit by a wave…no…more like having one's feet embraced by the gentle curl of the wave against the beach.

"Hello I hope I didn't keep you waiting. I'm Lena Luthor…and this is Kara Danvers, she works for CatCo. I do appreciate you coming today on the anniversary of my father's achievement in creating this building. Much has changed but I still aim to build relationships and keep some of the ones my father built in place. If you have any questions-."

"Yeah, I got one…when is Lex coming back?" Kara wanted to give this guy a piece of her mind, really, the gull of him bringing up Lex.

Lena however handled this like a pro not even wincing at the name of her brother locked away for his crimes against humanity and the world in general. "My brother will not be returning for some time…however…even should he not, well, this company will continue to prosper. Look at how much L-Corp has made in business sales alone…the figures should surely bolster confidence even with my brother's absence."

The man was older and greying but as he checks his phone he arches a brow. "Do you think numbers alone will impress me?"

"I am sure you are someone who has worked with both my father and brother; and, to be honest didn't expect it. Still…if numbers are not enough feel free to contact many who have worked with us…I am sure you will recognize quite a few of the names listed." Lena again manages to match him without ever raising her voice or demanding respect of any kind.

Kara did not think she would be able to do what Lena did. She handled this like a pro while Kara was ready to charge in and defend Lena. The guy seems a bit ruffled in the feathers, but, overall he seems mildly impressed and with a harrumph he walks off with his company.

"How did you do that?" Kara stares after the guy who seems to still be talking and finding anyone who will listen to him about how things used to be run.

"Do you believe he is the first naysayer I have come across since taking over this company? My brother Lex may have been a villain, but, he knew how to get business done and having spent more time with Lionel Luthor he excelled in underhanded maneuvers and people loved him for it…it kept things interesting and fresh and no one knew what sort of maneuver he would pull next. I'm far different and for that I have been attacked…reviews have been quite harsh, but, I stuck with it…and those who were against me now seem open to change."

Kara had to appreciate all that Lena had done in making L-Corp what it was now. Looking around she can see a general rapport of support from these fellow entrepreneurs and the like gathered there. True it was the anniversary of a day that made the Luthor name stand out…but…it was also a celebration of continuing tradition by going big and loud but in a lighter touch of things keeping from stemming into the garbage as it were. Kara had to respect that and…looking at this woman she saw she was more than a Luthor.

"C'mon…let us dance…they are playing my song." Kara wondered if that was true but decided not to question it as they walked out onto the dance floor.

* * *

The music begins to play and Kara realizes she has never danced with another woman or girl before. Oh sure she and her sister had gone dancing…but…it was mostly how all girls dance with one another in a group. Lena apparently caught on to her confusion and she smiles softly easing some of her concerns.

"How about I lead this time and when you feel comfortable enough you can? Oh, and no, you may not ask where I learned to dance with a girl." Lena shoots her a look and Kara closes her mouth not even realizing it had opened.

Taking Lena's offered hand and then placing her other behind her the two begin to dance. Close together the two of them appear quite intimate given the proximity their bodies happen to be in. No one questions it or if they do they keep I to themselves. Kara swallows a bit finding the closeness a bit intimidating and Lena was looking so beautiful and self-confident that it was making her miss a few steps…but Lena doesn't mind…though she can see the pain shoot through her facial features. Everyone began to disappear around them as Kara settled into the role of the female in their dance, then again, it was hard telling if they were two females or one of them was only playing female and was in fact somehow a male in a female's body.

"Lena…I-." Kara could not bring herself to say how she felt as the music ended and people began to gather around them…their focus being that of Lena. Kara slips away quietly as she goes to get a drink.

* * *

"I see you were quite up in that girl…what was her name…Kara?" Lena looks over and spots her mother walking towards her. The people who gathered began to disperse…which she wished they wouldn't.

"I invited her here mother…plus…she was going to do a story on me. What is it you want now?" Lena walks off away from the crowds to enter her office and walks in feeling safe…but…not safe at the same time.

"I wanted to…apologize for what transpired between us. I know it was not easy getting the third degree from Supergirl on how the device had been planted on her. She blames you, understandable, and it so happens I have a way of fixing things. I will not fill you in on the details yet…but…let your mother handle this and love will surely come through."

Lena did not wish to trust her mother in…'fixing' things. The hug had made Supergirl the way she was…what would this 'solution' entail anyway? "Mother…what is it you are-?"

"Leave everything to me Lena…oh…and you shouldn't keep your date waiting long. Kara, do not see what you see in that girl, but even if I do not have any grandchildren for a while…your happiness is what counts. I'd hug you but seeing how that turned out last time…I will give you a complimentary nod and a smile."

Lena watches her mother in her black dress nod her head and that smile played across her lips before she turns. Lena wishes to say something…but…she isn't quite certain what exactly. Of course her mother would show up…it had been the man she had been married to all this time and she had a slight impact on Lionel's momentous occasion and all. Once she was gone she settled into her seat looking at the open door.

"Just what are you planning now mother…and will I like it? No, of course I won't like it, I should probably contact Supergirl…though…I won't be able to do it now with all the guests. Right…after the party I will do it." She smooths her dress down as she rises up and walks out to a few guests wishing to hear stories about Lionel and Lex…of course…but she would keep steady, she had to.

* * *

Kara took one sip of the drink before her system was shocked. Pain shot through her and she looks around wide eyed till she realizes she needs to go to the restroom…now. Setting her drink down without shattering it, kudos to her, she rushes forth doing her best not to knock anyone down. Once in the restroom she throws the door open and closes it before barely making it to the toilet. Her mouth parts open and blood pools out causing a sickened moan to escape her.

"Oh no…not good…I need to…text…Alex.." Kara rubs at her eyes as her vision begins to go again. Wow…yep, this little critter or whatever it was had to go…soon. The only question was…would it eventually give up on her or continue to ebb away all her strength and healing capabilities till she was dead? The thought did not sound good to her…nor the wait as her life as Kara also spiraled down the drain. It was much like that movie her sister and her watched growing up…E.T. where Elliot and the alien were connected…it was the same thing with her and Supergirl, thought they were one and the same.

Her stomach grumbled and she began to hurl again feeling dizzy and if not for the toilet she would fall to the ground. Lena…no matter what the others said she now believed it was not her, could not be, but if not Lena who? Suffice to say the enemies she had gained since becoming Supergirl was quite lengthy…and narrowing it down would take time. How much time did she have anyway?

She takes off her glasses but forgets that she is blind without them and tries to put them back on…but they slip from her hands and fall into the toilet. "You know what…toilet one…Kara zero…I get it, you can have them anyway…needed some news…"

Kara tries to get up but slips and her head hits the toilet and she finds her finger slip on her phone and it goes to Lena.

 _"Hello…Kara, is that you? I am looking for you, hello, can you hear me? Kara?"_ Kara finds her eyes shutting and it is a struggle keeping it together. She was going to die. And she never got to tell Lena how she felt about her…worse night ever. The last thing she hears is the door opening and a scream…was that Alex…was it Lena…everything was getting dark…her heart slowing down considerably and she just lays there…

 **Authors note:** Sorry for the wait, here it is though…and it looks like we had some Supercorp moment followed by another tense mother and daughter meeting. Next chapter we go back to Lillian as she begins preparations for her final phase of her plan and well…can't say much beyond that so see you next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8 Phase 3

CH.8: Phase 3

Lillian Luthor had left the party with a smile on her lips. She had left her daughter once more reeling in uncertainty as to her true intentions. It was best to keep her daughter guessing as the truth would only wind up hurting her or spoiling her plans rottenly. Getting into the vehicle she takes a seat in the back and turning to look back at her was Cyborg Superman.

"She doesn't know…does she?" Lillian removes her glove as she simply settles back as her plans were going swimmingly.

"She suspects…but no…she has not figured it out. I imagine she would tell on me to Supergirl first chance she gets…but…given her responsibilities as hostess she will not have the time. The device is already entering phase 3 and in that time Supergirl will bleed like we humans do and will be in a state of confusion…so each time she bleeds in some ways it will be like the first time she notices herself bleeding."

"The device will kill her then?" He begins to drive and Lillian lets out a yawn as the day's events had drained her some.

"I'm sure I told you I had other plans in store for her. If I wished to kill her…I'd do something like this." She reaches into her bag and pulls out a device. "I am patched into the device planted inside of Supergirl…should I wish I can easily kill her and be done with her. However…before I kill her I want the whole world to know…who she is. Much like Superman all this time he has been living with an identity…walking among the humans pretending to be one of them. Supergirl is doing the same thing."

Cyborg Superman says nothing to this as he continues to drive them. She does not expect much from him. Hank was not really a conversationalist and neither was he…something she sort of wished had not carried on over during the surgery. Lillian was a talker…her entire family was and they made it their business to get people to converse with them…pick their brain as it were. Phase 3 having been implemented meant there was only one thing left to do. However she was uncertain if it would play out the way she had it thought out.

"My daughter cares a lot about Supergirl…so much so she will be desperate for me to cure her, even if it is done by the same person who put that bug in her. It will take a bit though to acquire the last bit of my plan…where are we on that?" She could see her place coming up, her secret lair few knew about and given what happened to her other lair she had to keep moving.

Once they are parked inside she gets out of the vehicle and follows Cyborg Superman over to a case that holds some particular interest…mostly because of the way he hesitates in opening it up. "It is inside here…though it was not easy to acquire. Infiltrating the D.E.O. posing as Hank Henshaw…it took a lot to just be that person again."

"Yes well I imagine given how the other Hank was absent it only made sense to strike now. Show it to me." She waits for him to do so and as he does it she finds her face basking in the green presence that could only come from Supergirl's one fatal flaw…her inability to block the rays of Kryptonite from exposing her skin with the sickly green effect that shuts down her immune system making her as human as they were. Enough of it could kill her…but…again that was not her intent. Time was of the essence and she also needed to get in contact with any news broadcast that she has a scoop worthy of their time. Plus…given that it was CatCo itself that sponsored Supergirl in all her glory they should also get a little peek into who was walking among them…and given her dislike of Cat Grant…that alien loving woman, heh, this would be priceless.

"You do realize that even if you should succeed in your plan your daughter will try and stop you-." Lillian shoots him a stare and as he quiets down, for once, she closes the case and smooths her hair.

"I have plans for my daughter…do not worry your cybernetic brain over that. To be honest I did not think things would go this way. I really did believe we would be a family united…that she would see Supergirl for the deceitful monster she is…but part of her still clings to her presence. I cannot and will not allow her continuing interference mess with my plans. I am sure you realize that anyone who outlives their purpose must be dealt with swiftly right?" Lillian walked over to another table occupying herself as she savors the coming victory.

"It is a good thing I never had any children…otherwise a time like this would happen. To kill one's own blood…isn't that the same as ripping out your own soul?" Cyborg Superman inquires.

"Yes…well…sacrifices are needed in order for the bigger picture to be realized. I will have Lex soon at my side…and if this works so too will Superman fall. It is all going according to plan. Right now…Supergirl should be nearing her end." Lillian begins to laugh and her laugh bounces off the walls.

* * *

Lena was driving Kara to the hospital. It was vital and important that she get there fast…no amount of speeding tickets would stop her. She keeps looking back and can see that Kara has paled and she has already vomited blood on the floor of her car a few times. Her anxiousness to see this beautiful woman healed…it drove her and managed to keep her from frantically reaching back just to see if she had a pulse.

"I'm going to get you some help Kara…so…please don't go dying on me!" Lena had enjoyed her dance with Kara and if not for Kara slipping off and her meeting with her mother…could it have led to something else? Lena sighs as she notices the light turning red.

Debate rose in her mind over pushing through or not…but…given her mind was already settled she floors it barely avoiding a side collision. There was no time to issue an apology and she hoped that the driver managed to slow down some. Her hands were white on the steering wheel and she can hear Kara's breathing…it was struggled at best. Biting her bottom lip she can see the hospital in the distance and no matter how fast she drove it just didn't get closer.

Suddenly Kara's phone begins to ring. Lena takes a moment before picking up. "Hello? Alex, oh, um Kara can't come to the phone right now…what, no nothing is wrong…well…she is kind of ill so…what?"

Lena can hear Alex cursing a bit and then telling her to take Kara to an address that she was texting to her phone. Lena had no idea what this was about and why she couldn't take Kara to the hospital. She wanted to ask but Alex was already hanging up and soon her phone beeps. Reaching over with one hand she notices the address…and…honestly it was a building she had passed many times but hadn't really ventured inside. Why there though? Kara was in serious shape and delaying a trip to the hospital could be costly.

"Why would your sister want you to not go to the hospital Kara?" Lena asks but she can see that Kara had stopped moving. "Dammit…hold on Kara." She turns the vehicle around in a U-turn and quickly pushes the pedal to the metal as she listened to the skidding tires. Time was of the essence and she fights past the blinding tears falling as she gives her car all she has.

* * *

Lena arrives at the building in question and Alex is there with a rather tall older looking male. The two of them open her car door even before she shuts the engine off. Lena unbuckles and hurries out watching the man scoop Kara up protective like. Curious she follows after them but Alex seems to bar her way. "Hey…what gives?"

"Sorry Lena but I'm going to have to ask you to stay here. Thank you for what you have done for Kara but this matter has to be solved by professionals and we can't have anyone inside-."

"Alex…what aren't you telling me? What is wrong with Kara?" Lena felt worry gnaw at her consciousness and her patience was wearing thin.

"I'm sorry…but…I can't tell you. Just know we are doing everything to save Kara…please go home and get some sleep-."

"You know, you are right, the woman I have feelings for is on death's doorstep and I should go home and cry myself to sleep hoping to get a text tomorrow indicating her survival or not." Lena can see the confliction in Alex's eyes and Lena debates hitting her. Yes it was wrong…but…right now she wanted to be with Kara and nothing would stop her. Given she was a Luthor she was quite persistent. All this time she had been thinking of Supergirl when she and Kara…yes…that changing room scene still haunted her, and, she and Supergirl had that flight…but…deep down it was always Kara.

"I shouldn't do this…but…come with me. Promise me though what you see will stay with you, got it?" Lena nods her and as they make their way into the facility she finds people looking at her. The taller male walks over and it is clear from how tense he is her presence here is not appreciated.

"Alex…what the hell? What is she doing in here? I am sorry miss but I am going to have to ask you to leave-."

"This is no hospital…where is Kara? I demand to see her!" Lena folds her arms and as several men begin to surround her she begins to realize not only is this not a hospital…but…it is a place that shouldn't even exist. These men were not Military…so that begged the question what is it they were doing here. Were they some kind of Black Ops group?

"Hank this is Lena Luthor…she is Kara's friend…and…sister to Lex Luthor." Lena can see a little recognition there but she was certain Kara would have talked about her to her friends.

"Hank…well…mind filling me in on Kara's status?" Lena can see indecision on his part and Alex gives him a soft look, no doubt she is trying to keep it together.

"You will need clearance for what I am about to show you…let alone tell you. My name is Hank Henshaw and I am the Director of the D.E.O. and our mission is to take care of hostile aliens. We work for the President and at times we work from the shadows. Very few know of our existence here in National City. Alex here is my second in command. As for Kara…this next part is extra secret and given your brother was Superman's-."

"I am not my brother Mr. Henshaw…and…I don't intend on following in his footsteps. Take me to Kara." Lena follows them and as they walk down the hall they make it to a room where Kara is lying on a table…however…what she sees next leaves her reeling. "N-No way…you can't be serious…"

Lying there on the table was Kara…but…she was wearing a costume of a familiar presence and someone she had kissed. Kara was…Supergirl?

 **Authors note:** Big reveal there…truth is not sure if Lena will ever learn it in the show. Still, apologies first off for taking so long to get this up. I've been dealing with slight set-backs and stuff like that. Next chapter as Kara faces death…she and Lena have some deep talking to settle things…get their issues out in the open. Thank you again to all those who have been following, who have favorited, reviewed, just thank you overall for supporting this fic and this pairing.


	9. Chapter 9 Death bed confession

CH.9: Death bed confession

Kara groans as her lids appear heavy…like a certain weight was on them keeping her from seeing where she was. Panic began to set in as she feared she was buried…it hurt to breathe…and her mouth for better words felt dry. A soothing hand eases her back down and she finally manages to open one eye and a soft smile appears on her lips. "Well…looks like it takes something bad to happen for you to visit huh?"

Standing there was none other than her cousin Kal-El…or known to those on this planet Superman. He stood there with his cape lying low against his back for there was no wind to push it out. His arms were folded as he seemed to be fighting against the pain he was no doubt feeling…given her condition she did not blame him. Clark was a lot stronger than her…in emotional crisis…strength well she proved who was the strong one.

"I am going to try and change that. How do you feel?" He goes to take a seat in the chair next to her and she manages to sit up…albeit it puts a strain on her and her hand goes to cover a cough.

"I've felt better. Last thing I remember was dancing with Lena…no…it was throwing up in the bathroom and my glasses…"

"I bought you a new pair before coming over…we can't have the world seeing through a disguise that has been solid all these years for me…and for you as well. As for Lena…I still don't trust her. Let me speak…and…given you are in no condition to argue back I imagine speaking is the last thing on your mind. Look Kara…Lena is a Luthor and sooner or later she will betray you. We still don't know who placed that bug inside you or on you. You say that you and Lena had a romantic flight…something right out of my playback too. Anyway…she was in close vicinity to you so it could have very well been her-."

"I questioned her…as Supergirl…she swears it wasn't her…" Kara feels like she is going to hurl but at this point…did she even have anything left in her?

"Lex was very much the same way when something went wrong…and…I questioned him directly. The thing is…as Superman I was never friends with Lex…I could never trust him I am glad that I managed to keep that much a secret. Some part of me still misses Lex as a friend and if I had seen the warning signs when I had…I could have helped him. Some people can't help what is in their genes…same goes for Lena. James told me a bit about your friendship with Lena…how you can blind at times with her-."

"Clark…you don't know anything!" Kara feels herself becoming angry now…which didn't happen too often between the super cousins and all.

"I do know Kara…and I know perfectly well one can be blind in these situations…which is why I agree with James. You need to set aside your feelings and look at the bigger picture here. Turn Lena away…if you don't-."

Kara turns on her side which proves difficult as each movement stirs up pain and more chances of puking, though if she does it will be facing away from him. "Thank you for visiting Clark, I mean it, but it would be best if you left now."

"Kara…quit being stubborn, Lena is bad news and it is much worse now that she knows who you are." Kara doesn't turn around but she is visibly shaken by this.

"H-How did she find out?" Kara finds her voice soft and she holds herself. When had she given away such information?

"She saw you lying on the table…and she put two and two together…it probably didn't help much that you were also in your costume without your glasses. J'onn contacted me and filled me in on what was going on. Alex had scanned you before noting how you were ill…and…using my X-ray vision I was able to determine the cause…a bug planted deep inside of your body feeding off much of your Kryptonian DNA. You are unable to heal, use your strength, cold breath, heat from your eyes; far as I can tell, depending on how your body holds up flight is still possible. X-ray vision may put the less toll on your body but even then it would not be recommended."

Kara finally turns around and fights back a difficult cough…as she pulls her hand back she notices the blood. "So…after all this time…I am going to die human huh?"

"Everyone here has been working hard trying to find a way to remove the bug without harming any of your vitals…but…so far any attempt has sent you into cardiac arrest. It is clear there is some sort of trigger out there…perhaps someone controlling the bug so any attempt at removing it will send you over the edge. I am sorry Kara."

Kara figured he was sorry for that…not sorry though for stating how he felt about Lena and the fact she was a Luthor. Everyone seemed set on that and that alone…not about the strong capable woman who had taken a company built on evil and made it something more. Lena was smart, beautiful, and intelligent…and she was in love with her. It took her so long to realize it…but…it was how she felt. Supergirl may have ruined things by giving in to people and their claims about her…but Kara, no, her only fault was questioning her sexuality and leaving not once but twice.

"Send for Lena…I wish to talk to her…" Kara can see Clark fighting against such a request but Kara makes it clear she won't take no for an answer.

"Very well…however just so we're clear I do not agree with your decision." Clark walks over to her and kisses her forehead before he walks out of there.

"Duly noted…and…I do love you Clark…even if I do not agree with your decision." She smiles weakly and he smiles back before he disappears.

* * *

Kara had dozed off for a bit before she wakes herself realizing the longer she slept…the more likely she would pass on and never wake up. Lena was seated beside her and she looks down to see their hands joined. If she had the stomach to she imagined she would have butterflies at this point.

"You are awake…thank goodness. Kara, Supergirl…whatever you wish to go by, well, I am not happy that you did what you did. Why didn't you tell me before we kissed?"

Kara knew she had messed up…badly, and, to be honest even if she could go back revealing her secret; would not come close to being on her top of her to do list. Then again Clark had revealed his secret to Lois…but…at the time she didn't' feel secure enough in doing so. Somehow with Mon-El it had been easier…maybe because he was also alien like her.

"I am sorry for the deception Lena…and…sorry for keeping you at arms-length even while as myself. I know this doesn't really help matters, now, in the end. I could say it was for your safety…that those who know my secret will find themselves in trouble and if my enemies manage to get a hold of them they'd torture them for my identity, but, I imagine that would be your call wouldn't it? Look…I am not sure how much time I have left-."

"Don't you go talking to me like that…no…I won't accept it." Lena squeezes her hand and draws closer to her and Kara fights back tears. "In some ways I get why you didn't tell me…though it is still hard to manage. You and I…we both lead different lives and to some our pairing might be considered a bit on its head, still, for what it is worth…I do care about you. Supergirl or not you are in my heart…and now that you are one and the same…truth is there isn't one I would take above the other. Even if you are alien you are only human…you make mistakes and blunders just like the rest of us."

Kara tries to get up but it is clear her body and heart are not into it. Lying there she doesn't know how to respond to Lena's words. Lena of course does not take offense to this and instead just wears a soft smile.

"I should let you know that my mother is working on a cure…though…it probably doesn't help much she was the one to plant that bug in you…through me." Lena's revelation takes Kara back…but…instead of feeling anger she feels regret in interrogating her on their date.

"Your mother is responsible…why did I not see that sooner?" Kara coughs again and for the moment the bug isn't draining her too much so she is relieved to see no blood.

"My mother can be sweet…when it serves her best interest. She can also hide things well, and, to be honest you aren't the best at getting information out of others. I will tell you this…if there is a way I can help fix you…help cure you I mean…I'll take it, even if it is a trap. I love you Kara…and risk or not your life is worth it."

Kara is stunned by this but she wears a goofy smile and adjusts it a bit then knowing that teasing Lena now…when her time was short…would cut down on her getting her message across. "Lean in…I have something I want to tell you as well."

Kara watches Lena hesitate before leaning down. Kara then kisses her on the lips and holds the kiss a bit…putting every ounce of her breath and will into the kiss. Lena does not resist any and for a long moment the two of them just held the kiss; neither, for better judgement wishing to break first, understandable again given the time constraints.

"I love you too…and…please, for me…do not take any unneeded stunts or risks on my behalf. I have accepted what is happening to me; so, promise me….do not go to your mother, we both know it can be a trap." Kara swallows a bit managing her breath…though her lungs feel like they ran a mile; weird as that sounds.

Lena takes a moment before she nods her head. "I will, I promise. Now get some rest…and don't you go dying on me." Lena runs her hand through her hair and Kara settles back; her lips, they felt so nice against hers…sad that they just had their first real kiss…now….she was very sleepy now. Her lids grow heavy and soon she is asleep.

* * *

Lena leaves the room when she receives a call. Noticing it was her mother she walks down the hall and flips it open. "Hello mother…what do you want?"

 _"Hello daughter…I see you still have that same tone from when we last spoke. Listen, I have a cure for Supergirl…but…I am hoping I can give it to you at your office. Do you think you can meet me there in ten?"_

Lena debates a bit upon hearing this. She knows that she promised Kara that she would stay away, but, right now Kara's body was dying and she could not afford to lose her. She did tell her she would do anything right? "How do I know this isn't a trap?"

 _"Now really…what reason would I have to trap you? I wish to earn your trust back, so, hear me out at least. I will be there shortly so I hope you do not keep me waiting. Oh and come alone…after all I would hate for Supergirl to show and ruin the reveal, as I am sure you would want to give it to her personally. Take care Lena."_

Lena hangs up as she looks back at Kara's room. Should she leave her a message? No, she needed her rest. This had trap written all over it but if anything else she could stop her mother…stop her from going after Supergirl…and Kara…this was going to take some getting used to. Nodding her head and her mind settled she hurries off.

* * *

Lillian hangs up the phone as she gets out of the limo and looks up at the L-Corp building. Tucked away on her person was a Kryptonite weapon…one of the same that had been used by Alex in killing off Supergirl's aunt. Lillian knew all when it came to aliens and of course the fact who was Kryptonian and who wasn't.

"She is on her way. You did place the charges in the building where I told you to correct?" Lillian looks over and spots Cyborg Superman landing not that far from her.

"They are placed…still…not sure why you wish to have her die in such a manner." He stands up as he folds his arms.

"I wish for Supergirl to suffer…to realize she is beat and then and only then will I let her go to my daughter, though, chances are she will have inhaled a bit of the smoke at that point. She will not only have her identity revealed to the world but also losing someone precious. The funny thing is that Supergirl will be in Phase 3 of my project so she won't have much time to do anything to me. She will beg for death in the end…and…well if you wish to have a hand in that I do not mind. Be ready though…when Supergirl shows she will be quite determined to save Lena…we can't have her getting to the building too soon."

Cyborg Superman says little on this and she just smiles. Keeping Supergirl around…well…that was just a risk she could not afford to handle now. Superman of course would be coming after her and he would get his reveal soon enough. There was that reporter…Lois was it…she was his Kryptonite as what she heard from Lex. Soon though…once she freed Lex of his infernal prison he would be back and running that building…it was only a matter of when.

* * *

Kara struggles up and looks around. She was in her room…alone. Blinking her eyes a bit she swings her legs over the edge and feels a weight on her as she clutches at her chest. Taking a few breaths and waiting to see if she threw up, which was unlikely as she had nothing to, she gets up. "Lena…hey…you there?"

No answer, hmm, maybe she can try her phone. She reaches over and tries to call her but there is no signal. Walking over to the mirror she sees her reflection as pale…eyes sunken in…her figure having lost weight considerably. If she survived this she was having a diet of donuts and Cheetos. Finding her Supergirl costume she places it on under her clothes and holds the door frame for balance.

"Where is everyone?" Kara precedes a bit more till she hears a voice…wait…she knew this voice…

 _"Supergirl…if you are hearing this it means your super hearing has not gone yet, good. I am sure you have realized by now that Lena is not around. My daughter had to take some matters into her own hand at L-Corp, so, if you hurry you may still be able to catch her. Time is of the essence though…better round up the team…assuming you can…it is your call. I know you must in such pain…perhaps there is a cure waiting for you…maybe not…but can you afford to hesitate?"_

The voice stills and Kara stands up. She manages to push aside the pain she is feeling knowing that Lena was in danger. Why didn't she keep her promise? Her vision still wasn't that great…but…if she managed fast and slow it might help her. "I'm coming for you Lena…hold on…"

Kara removes her clothes as she stands there in her costume. Taking a breath she rushes off knowing that by the time she gets everyone together it will be too late. For the woman she loved…she would push the limit of life and death.

 **Authors note:** After reading this feel free to stop by chapter one again. Hopefully reading these chapters (2-9) that it will fill in that gap and also help you understand what went down. Next chapter will of course take place after chapter one. So…will Supergirl reveal to the world who she is when she isn't saving the world? And what of Lena's fate in that burning building?


	10. Chapter 10 I am Supergirl

**Authors note:** I plan on this being the last chapter…so hopefully I do not let any of you down in this. I do appreciate everything from you and the fan community for Supercorp. Supercorp is a very great ship and it is hard to say where the show will take that…if they even do…still we all stick to the ship so here we go…and we're off.

CH.10: I am Supergirl

"My name is Supergirl...as many of you know I come from the planet Kyrpton…however you may not know me for who I am when I am not in this costume…my true identity…it is…"

Kara struggles a bit on this last part. To reveal who she is…to everyone…not even Clark has done this. He operated in secrecy as Clark Kent till he was needed then he became the hero that Metropolis needed him to be, Superman. It was the same with her…and…she loved working at CatCo and having a bit of life to herself. It wasn't like she could be Supergirl all the time…how would she pay for groceries, not like she could live off people's hospitality forever. No, she had to have this life…two sides of a coin, she couldn't just be Kara Danvers without Supegirl…nor could she be Supergirl fulltime as it would drain her and very well keep her social life on a down low.

Lillian was recording and Cyborg Superman held her arms and any hesitancy or slip of her tongue and her arms would be broken. And given that bug was still inside her those broken arms would be set and there was no way she could save people without using that strength of hers. Far as she knew she was one of a few female superheroes out there defending those in need. Of course she had met Sara aka the White Canary and a few other kick butt females in her time saving the world.

She finds herself looking back at the building where she assumed that Lena had passed out from lack of oxygen and it pained her knowing she could not help her. The bug had sapped her of any strength to ward off Cyborg Superman's sneak attack and the Kryptonite blade no doubt fashioned the same as the one that killed her Aunt…had sliced her and she was bleeding out. It was a struggle to breathe and her head was quite heavy. Still what she noticed was Lena lying there…and then…her body was gone. Wait…gone?

"Lena…where is she?" Kara's own voice was hard to tell at this point as it felt dry and constricted.

"Well…she is no doubt dead at this point. Please now hurry up and reveal your secret to the world…I do not think people will want to watch their heroine bleed to death." Lillian remarks as she presses the blade against her again.

"If she is dead…I have no real reason to tell you. I would have thought you Luthors tend to stick to an ideal, a sense of trust in your word. Your daughter meant little to you and you put her up as bait knowing I would come. And yet you cared little for her fate so long as the Xenophobia of your ways was carried out…putting the people of National City in a state of alarm over who I am…well…I have a message for them.

"I am…Supergirl, and while revealing who I am to you without the costume is called for…it would also destroy the image and the figure you see before you. I would not be able to carry out my job and any normalcy my other life may have will be gone…I will be hunted daily and place any family I have made here or friends in constant risk, which I cannot allow. If I can keep people safe being who I was meant to be…I will continue to play that role. I will not let anyone bully me into saying otherwise. I am sorry if you are all hurt by this…but…sometimes the secret is worth keeping."

Lillian did not take this well as she goes to plunge the weapon into her shoulder sending pain shooting through her entire body. The bug seemed to flare up and she can hear the last thump or so of her heart struggling to keep up. Her eyes were bloodshot and she can taste her own blood. The flash of malevolence in the eyes of Lillian was close to her and she sees a figure float down holding the body of…no…it couldn't be…

"Sorry to interrupt…but…I believe you should see this." Lillian removes the blade with a swift fluid motion and as she turns around the look on her face was priceless…not that she could see. Cyborg Superman lets her go and she falls to the ground with a thud as any strength she had left and she feels her lids slip down heavily…and she doesn't move.

* * *

Clark stood in the building of the D.E.O. as he overheard the conversation between Lillian and Lena. Truth was he didn't wish for Kara to deal with someone like Lena, and, he had stuck around fearing the betrayal. And yet having heard the conversation and the fact that Lena was willing to go to great lengths to fix this whole mess…suffice to say he was convinced of her good nature.

Lena was set to leave…but…not before he stops her. "Lena…you love my cousin, don't you?" Clark can see her cheeks reddening a bit and she tucks her long hair behind her ear.

"Yes I do. I take it you overheard my conversation…and…you plan on stopping me right?" Clark had thought of stopping her…any means necessary…but he also realized now that doing so would put him at a greater distance now than he was with Kara. His comments and opinion were not popular and perhaps they were a bit based off what went down between him and Lex. Lena had to be given the benefit of the doubt…her path was not yet written…she could still turn things around for the Luthor name.

"I know you would do anything for Supergirl, well, Kara and I will not stop you. However I feel there are safer ways of going about your plan." Clark can see Lena regarding him scrupulously and he did not blame her.

"What are you getting at?" Lena was protective of Kara and wanted to do this on her own, but, at least she was open to reason.

Clark motions with his head and he leads the way to the main area of operations and fills J'onn in on what he had planned. Lena of course is hesitant about this plan.

"My name is J'onn or you can call me Hank if you prefer. And…seeing as this plan requires honesty." Clark smiles watching as Lena takes a step back as a mirror version of herself is on display.

"W-Wait…so…the person in charge of the D.E.O. is not even human?" Clark takes a seat and Lena does as well.

"All of this must be kept here Lena…if anyone should find out that J'onn is not the real Hank questions will be raised. For the time being it is vital that his secret be kept so the sanctity of the work done here will not be put into question. J'onn…show her the real you."

Clark can see his hesitancy to do so…yet…they need Lena to trust them in order for this to work. Long ago he had placed trust in Lex, not with his secret, but with a friendship that seemed ready to explode in on itself. So as J'onn goes to change into his Martian skin it is clear that this is taking a bit of a toll on Lena. Still…she seems to handle it a lot better than he thought she would. Learning all this in such a short time.

"I see…well…you are a lot taller than the cousins from Krypton. So…what is the plan again, just so I am clear." Lena leans forward and Clark can see she was being professional and level headed about this. Her life was after all on the line.

J'onn transforms back into Hank's shape and form and he takes a breath…no doubt transforming took a toll after a bit. "The plan is for me to go with you into that building…if things get a bit heated or your life is in danger…I will swap places with you. Superman should be nearby and depending how events play out…we stop Lillian and whatever her plan is."

Clark figured it was about as simple as they were going to get it. There were so many variables as it was going into this. One thing can still go wrong so they had to let Lillian do a lot of the heavy lifting, putting her cards on the table and for them to react accordingly. His only hope was that Kara not catch wind of this…or try anything drastic. However knowing his cousin…she might. So they may need a contingency plan for when that happens.

"We need to act now…if we keep Lillian waiting she will figure you for a no show. Kara should-." Clark then listens and as the television is turned on it is clear something is up.

 _"This just in…there is an attack happening at National City Royal Bank. There are gunmen inside, we have reports of at least three. They are demanding a large ransom in exchange for the hostages. I repeat-."_

"This could not come at a worse time…with Supergirl out of it…who can-." Lena bowed her head and that is when someone clears their throat. Clark looks over and cracks a smile.

"You guys worry about the cure…we got this." Wynn stood there next to a man in costume with the face hidden from view…only the eyes showed. However Clark could already see who was under the costume and it was much like Kara had told him about. True he did not agree with it…but…he also figured there was potential there…some untapped potential as it were and given it was armed gunmen he could handle it.

"Very well…good luck…Guardian." Clark winks at the man and rising from his seat he makes for the exit with Lena confused and J'onn transforming into Lena.

* * *

Standing there as he was now before Lillian Luthor he could almost see Lex there. Lex had believed he was doing right…but…somewhere down the road that all changed. Lillian believed this world was better without the aliens in it…that they posed a threat. Clark was not about to say she wasn't entirely wrong, but, she was also not right…there were those like him and his cousin and J'onn here who did right…who looked out for the safety of those whose planet they lived on.

"What…how is that even possible? Supergirl saw her fall…her body should be ashes." Lillian was flabbergasted by things…and she should be.

"You'd go to great lengths to get Supergirl to reveal her secrets before everyone…when in fact…you have gone and show the world just how much of a monster you are. Lena…smile for your mother."

Lillian was about to tell him that was impossible and yet Lena stirs in his arms and she looks over at Lillian with a flash of disapproval before smiling. "Hello mother…you put on quite the caring conviction in your portrayal of a mother who cared…only to turn two faced in the end trying to burn me alive."

"Supergirl…she…wait…you were never-?" Lillian was fuming as her perfect plan seemed upended. What was more…she just realized she was still recording all this…if they did not see they were hearing the words of a woman who would burn her daughter to get one alien to out herself.

"Mother…I had originally intended to show myself, but, given what was at stake I had a bit of help. When the explosions went off I had…help…in ensuring that they take my place. I am shocked and outraged by this mother…and you shall pay dearly for it. The whole world knows your nefarious nature and they will not stop till you are apprehended and taken in as Lex was-."

"My dear boy…there will be a day he will see the light again and when he does…I will be at his side. Do not think this is the last of this…or the last of me…people will see just what monsters these aliens are…and you will be begging for my help then just as the day the Daxomites came and nearly conquered the world."

"Not if I stop you here and now-." Clark had heard enough and as he moves towards her she holds up the weapon and he falters.

"I would advise against such a move…lest you suffer the fate of your cousin. As it is I imagine due to her circumstances she may not be in this life for much longer. Think it over…come after me…or save her. Lena, you are a great disappointment in a daughter and next we meet…all bets are off. You are not worth the effort. Come Cyborg Superman…we are done here."

Clark tries to move but again that Kryptonite weapon makes it impossible to move. Once they leave he goes to Kara and sets Lena down. The two of them worry about her. However it is clear that Lena worries the most, her face streaming with tears and her hands in hers. This was genuine love…and…if it were Lois…he'd have taken the risk as well. He was not going to lose her…and…there only seemed one fix for this. "Lena…I need to take Kara…for a while…I'm not sure when we will return but trust me I will do all in my power to help her. Continue with your life as she would want it…guess this is goodbye for now."

"Where are you taking her?" Lena inquires as she doesn't wish to part…and…he doesn't blame her. Scooping her up in his arms he looks down at her pale face…no pulse what so ever.

"Somewhere you can't follow. C'mon Kara…time to fly." Clark then shoots up into the sky leaving Lena behind. He was sure that J'onn will be done healing soon and tend to her, but, for now it was up, up…and away.

* * *

Epilogue-Tomorrow shines brightest

On your smile

Lena worked as she normally did…whereabouts of her mother's activity was minimal and no one in National City had heard from her. Security had doubled where Lex was held…in case her mother tries to spring him. How long had it been now since Supergirl was declared missing? People were worried about Supergirl and held out hope that she would return. Metropolis was also concerned as Superman was also gone. The man and girl of steel were nowhere to be spotted. Guardian was pulling double duty it seemed as he alternated between National City and that of Metropolis.

The D.E.O. leant resources to a branch in Metropolis, a black ops Military group that seemed an off branch of this. J'onn had healed from his burns though he was unable to shift back and forth till the internal damage was healed. Lena worried constantly of Supergirl, well, Kara…one and the same right? Holding her hand she had felt no pulse and it was clear that Superman also came to the same conclusion. So…what was he doing that medicine could not? The bug inside could not be removed.

Hearing a knock she sits up and looks from her work and day dreaming and clears her throat. "Yes?" She hears the door open and she finds Wynn standing there.

"Wynn…what can I do for you?" She watches him as he walks in and he places a computer before her, at first she was going to ask…till she sees a message on it.

"Superman is returning to Metropolis…he…he has done all he can for Supergirl. He says she is resting…no telling though when she will return…I'm sorry…" Wynn seemed to have been crying but she was not one to point it out.

"Yes, well…he has done all he can. Superman has gone beyond all good measure in trying to save…the…the…woman I love…that I still love…and she will come back to me. I feel it deep down…this is not the end of her journey…I will not stop loving her…not now not ever. Is that all?"

Wynn nods his head but she can see her words have taken some effect on him…perhaps transferred some hope. Watching him leave she waits till the door is closed before breaking down. Her sobs wrack her body as she turns from the door as she holds herself. She didn't seem herself without Kara…and all that time that they had not been dating, that they were friends…it had cemented a bond that nothing could deter…but only make it ten times stronger.

"I miss you…so much Kara…and if only you can hear me…I meant every word I told Wynn…" Lena turns from the window and that is when she hears the rustle of something in the wind. Her heart was caught in her throat and she did not wish to turn around to just see the curtains moving.

"I heard you, loud and clear, and…I never stopped loving you as well." Lena bolts out of her chair and as she races out of the door leading to the outside patio area she throws herself into the arms of Supergirl standing there.

"I thought…where have you…what is going on?" Lena keeps her arms around her as she fears this maybe her just dreaming it all.

Supergirl hugs her back keeping her close and Lena can only imagine the smile on her lips. "Long story short…Superman took me to the yellow sun and enough of the heat managed to get rid of the bug allowing me to heal. I don't think the bug was meant to withstand that much of the heat. Suffice to say after that it was all a waiting game and when Superman felt I could heal on my own he left back for Metropolis…no doubt he had quite a lot of people to tell he was ok."

"You had me so worried…I thought…" Lena pulls back at arms-length as she looks at Kara, yes, Kara was standing here and her beauty shone like a sun rise.

"Yeah, I thought as well…and…I thought of all the regret I had going on to the next life. However something kept me from crossing over…and do you know what that was?" Kara runs her finger along her jaw and Lena looks up trying to keep from crying again.

"I have a feeling you are going to-." Lena is unable to say it as Kara kisses her on the lips. The two of them kiss for what seems forever…and if it were forever she would float away with her content for the rest of her life. No matter what happened next…she was never letting her go. She did not care for the dangers that lie ahead…only that at the end of it the two of them were in it together.

Kara finally breaks the kiss and smiles. "I had someone waiting for me…and…given the disappointments she has had in life…all the struggle and the success…that if I did not go back to her I would never be complete…that I would never find anyone as beautiful, smart, and caring as she was. You are my everything Lena…and starting from this day on…we face this world together, Super and a Luthor-."

"Supercorp has such a nicer ring to it wouldn't you say?" Lena winks at her and Kara cracks one of those smiles of hers.

"I see you have been thinking of a name for us, who knows, maybe it will stick." Kara then goes back to kissing her and Lena wouldn't have it any other way. True her mother was in the wind and no doubt planning her revenge, but, that day was not now and encircled in her lover's arms as they fly up…she holds her tight and melts in her smile and listening to the flutter of the red cape of love that keeps them safe.

THE END

 **Authors note:** I made this chapter extra lengthy in order to give a proper ending to this story and give Supercorp fans something to feel positive about. So many movies out there with negative vibes on lesbian relationships and to be honest I feel there should be a better representation, and even on television if not death then turmoil is in store for them. Anyway hope your day is going well and that your future is as well. This does it for me so keep on shipping people…wherever that may take you.


End file.
